Break Your Little Heart
by Emmerlou5188
Summary: Inuyasha has been hearing some rumors. Rumors that apply to him and could be true. One rumor he secretly hopes is true. Bad summary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, though he is in my dreams quite often. *Sigh*

**Summary:** _Inuyasha has been hearing some rumors. Rumors that apply to him and could be true. He's not sure how he feels about one rumor, but another one he hopes is absolutely true._

Inuyasha and Kikyo have been dating for a year now, and he thought that it was going pretty well. They didn't fight and spent most of their time together. He couldn't imagine it being any better. Until he heard a rumor…

"I heard that Kagome has a huge crush on Inuyasha" a girl from one of his classes whispered to her friend.

_Kagome has a crush on me? No, we've been friends forever, that's crazy. Besides I'm with Kikyo and I only like Kagome as a friend. Right? _Inuyasha's couldn't ignore the fact that his heart sped up at the thought of Kagome liking him. But he pushed the feeling aside and ignored it.

The next day he overheard some people talking about his relationship with Kikyo.

"Hey man, I just had a crazy night if you know what I mean" a guy in the hall tells his friend.

"Sweet, with who?"

"Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Isn't she dating Inuyasha?"

"That's not what she's been saying."

"Huh, I thought they were still together. So how was it?"

At this point Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing so he turned it out and walked right past the guys talking. Obviously, they shut up as soon as they saw him and Inuyasha shot them the deadliest glare.

_I'm talking to Kikyo… RIGHT NOW! _Inuyasha stormed down the hall in search for his "beloved" Kikyo. He caught her right as she was walking out of her class.

"Oi, Kikyo. I need to talk to you."

"Hey baby. What do you want to talk about?" she said as she snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's this shit I hear about you being with Mark last night?" he said as he remembered the guys name.

"What are you talking about, baby? I was at home last night studying for my Biology final."

"That's not what I heard!" he yelled.

"Well that's the truth. Now are you going to believe me or some guy?"

"You. Sorry babe."

"That's okay. Now will you go get me something to drink? I'm so thirsty."

"Sure." He turns to walk down the hall to the cafeteria, when he hears someone talking behind him. Normally he would just ignore it, but the person sounds familiar.

"Hey Mark, meet me in the janitor's closet after 6th period." He turns slightly to see Kikyo being passed by Mark. _Nothing going on, huh? We'll just see about that._ Inuyasha starts down the hall again to get Kikyo's drink, making it seem like nothing's happened.

At lunch Inuyasha met up with his friends. Sango and Miroku were already there, they were just waiting for Kagome to get there So Inuyasha could tell them his news.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Myoga wanted to talk to me about doing some extra credit in math." Kagome said as she threw herself into her chair. "What's going on?"

"I need your help. I just found out that Kikyo's cheating on me and I want to get her back. I have some ideas."

"WHAT?" They all said at the same time. Sango looked about ready to hunt her down and beat her into something unrecognizable. Miroku looked eager to help Inuyasha get back at her, and Kagome… Kagome was shocked. And sad for Inuyasha, he didn't deserve this.

"Calm down guys and listen. I'm okay, I just really want to show this bitch who she's messing with. So will you help me?"

They all nodded in agreement and got to planning. They discussed all through lunch and met up after school to get it all worked out.

The plan. The plan was an attack at the talent show. How can you attack a person at a talent show? Easy, if you can sing. And a little thing not a whole lot of people know is that Inuyasha can sing. And if you're best friends happen to play instruments that could form a band, it makes it even easier.

The day of the talent show, all afternoon classes were cancelled. Inuyasha was backstage getting warmed up, while his friends were tuning up. Kagome was on bass guitar, Miroku was on lead guitar, leaving Sango to play drums. As everyone is getting ready, Kikyo walks back to see Inuyasha.

"I can't wait to hear the song you're going to play for me, baby! I'm so excited."

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to hear it either. You should hurry and get your seat, the show's about to start."

"Okay." Kikyo gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to get her seat. Inuyasha turns back to the others.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it!" But as luck would have it, they're the last to perform. Which Inuyasha thinks is a good thing. _Last performance to end it all._

Finally it's time for them to go on. They walk on stage to a cheering crowd and wave to their friends. They get all set up and Inuyasha walks up to the mic.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Kikyo. I hope you enjoy." Inuyasha nods back to everyone and the song begins.

"_**Wide awake, my mistake so predictable**_

_**You were fake, I was great nothing personal**_

_**I'm walking, who's laughing now?**_

_**Who's laughing, who's laughing now?**_

_**I'm wasted, wasting time**_

_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines**_

_**A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize"**_

Inuyasha looks straight at Kikyo as he sings and watches her reaction as she realizes that this isn't a love song that he's singing.

"_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

'_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart in two"**_

Everyone is looking at Kikyo now, and she is getting pissed. But she stays to listen to see if there is something good in this song.

"_**Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous**_

_**Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous**_

_**You're falling, who's crashing now?**_

_**Who's crashing, who's crashing now?**_

_**I'm wasted, wasting time**_

_**I'm moving on but you're left behind**_

_**A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize"**_

Inuyasha is smiling while he sings his perfect song to Kikyo, and loves the look of pure fury on her face. Kikyo tries to leave but the crowd is loving it, and push their way towards the stage. Just her luck, she's front row center.

"_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

'_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Show you to the door sew yourself shut**_

_**Now you're begging for more**_

'_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

_**Don't be so sentimental, no**_

_**This love was accidental, so**_

_**Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

'_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Show you to the door sew yourself shut**_

_**Now you're begging for more**_

'_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two"**_

As the song finishes the crowd roars and Kikyo screams.

"Thank you so much. And by the way Kikyo, if you didn't understand, we're through. Have a great night everyone!"

Inuyasha and gang walk off the stage and start laughing hysterically.

"That was so awesome!" Miroku shouts as Sango whoops with excitement.

"Congrats Inuyasha, that was amazing." Kagome says as she goes to give him a hug.

"Thanks Kagome, but there's one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?"

"Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome is in shock. _Inuyasha just asked me out? Seriously? _She snaps out of it as Inuyasha is staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you."

Inuyasha lets out a sigh of relief and has the biggest smile anyone's ever seen on his face. He hugs Kagome and spins her around.

"Great, I have no idea what I would have done if you'd of said no."

"Haha, probably sing me a mean song." She said with a big smile on her face.

THE END

Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
